This invention relates to a preparation in the form of a powder or paste for blonding human hair.
Changing the shape and color of the hair is an important area of modern cosmetics. In this way, the appearance of the hair can be adapted both to the latest fashion trends and to the individual requirements of the consumer. Permanent wave processes and other processes which change the shape of hair may be used virtually irrespective of the hair to be treated. By contrast, coloring processes and particularly blonding processes are limited to certain starting hair colors. Thus, only light brown to medium-brown hair is suitable for lightening processes, so-called blonding processes. The basic principles of blonding processes are known to the expert and are comprehensively described in relevant monographs, for example by K. Schrader in xe2x80x9cGrundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetikaxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, 1989, Dr. Alfred Hxc3xcthig Verlag, Heidelberg, and by W. Umbach (Ed.) in xe2x80x9cKosmetikxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, 1995, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart/New York.
For blonding human hair, particularly for so-called tress application, solid or paste-form preparations are normally mixed with a dilute hydrogen peroxide solution immediately before use. The resulting mixture is applied to the hair and then rinsed out after a certain contact time.
The preparations mentioned, which are normally mixed with a hydrogen peroxide solution before use, are referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cblonding preparationsxe2x80x9d. All quantities mentioned relate exclusively to these preparations, unless otherwise stated.
Neither the paste-form nor the powder-form blonding preparations presently available on the market can be regarded as optimal. Although their blonding effect on the hair is satisfactory, they are still attended by various disadvantages and problems both at the production level and from the handling perspective. In the case of paste-form preparations which are made highly viscous on stability grounds, dosing and mixing behavior in the hydrogen peroxide solution are still unsatisfactory. Dust behavior is another problem in the production of pastes. In the case of powder-form products, dust behavior both during production and in use and mixing behavior in use are the focus of efforts at improvement.
It is proposed in EP-B1-0 560 088, for example, to improve the dust behavior of blonding powders by addition of oils or liquid waxes. In addition, it is proposed in German patent application DE-A1-196 00 216 to use special ethers in quantities of 4 to 20% by weight, based on the blonding powder as a whole, for de-dusting. Blonding pastes are described in DE-A1-38 14 356 for avoiding dust emission during processing.
It has now surprisingly been found that blonding preparations with excellent dust behavior and other advantageous properties can be obtained providing they contain certain dicarboxylic acids.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to powder-form or paste-form preparations for blonding human hair based on at least one solid peroxo compound and at least one solid alkalizing agent, characterized in that they contain a dicarboxylic acid corresponding to formula (I): 
where m and n independently of one another stand for 0, 1 or 2, or esters thereof.
The blonding preparations according to the invention contain a solid peroxo compound as a first compulsory component. Basically, the choice of this peroxo compound is not subject to any restrictions. Standard peroxo compounds known to the expert are, for example, ammonium peroxydisulfate, potassium peroxydisulfate, sodium peroxydisulfate, ammonium persulfate, potassium persulfate, sodium persulfate, potassium peroxydiphosphate, percarbonates, such as magnesium percarbonate, peroxides, such as barium peroxide, and perborates, urea peroxide and melamine peroxide. Of these peroxo compounds, which may also be used in combination, the inorganic compounds are preferred for the purposes of the invention. The peroxydisulfates, especially combinations of at least two peroxydisulfates, are particularly preferred.
The peroxo compounds are present in the blonding preparations according to the invention in quantities of preferably 20 to 80% by weight and more preferably 40 to 70% by weight.
The blonding preparations according to the invention contain an alkalizing agent to establish the alkaline pH of the mixture applied as a second compulsory component. According to the invention, the usual alkalizing agents known to the expert for blonding preparations, such as ammonium, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, hydroxycarbonates, silicates, more particularly metasilicates, and alkali metal phosphates, may be used. In one preferred embodiment, the blonding preparations according to the invention contain at least two different alkalizing agents. Mixtures of, for example, a metasilicate and a hydroxycarbonate can be preferred.
The blonding preparations according to the invention contain alkalizing agents in quantities of preferably 10 to 30% by weight and more preferably 15 to 25% by weight.
According to the invention, the third compulsory component of the blonding preparations is a dicarboxylic acid corresponding to formula (I) or an ester thereof, a compound of formula (I) where m=2 and n=0, 3,6,9-trioxaundecanedioic acid, being particularly preferred. Mixtures of several dicarboxylic acids may also be used.
The blonding preparations according to the invention contain the dicarboxylic acid corresponding to formula (I) in a quantity of preferably 1 to 10% by weight.
In addition, it has been found to be of advantage for the powder-form preparations according to the invention to contain nonionic surfactants. Surfactants with an HLB value of 5.0 or higher are preferred. A definition of the HLB value can be found in Hugo Janistyn, xe2x80x9cHandbuch der Kosmetika und Riechstoffexe2x80x9d, Vol. III: Die Kxc3x6rperpflegemittel, 2nd Edition, Dr. Alfred Hxc3xcthig Verlag Heidelberg, 1973, pages 68-78 and Hugo Janistyn, xe2x80x9cTaschenbuch der modernen Parfxc3xcmerie und Kosmetikxe2x80x9d, 4th Edition, Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft m.b.H. Stuttgart, 1974, pages 466-474 and the original works cited therein.
Substances which are commercially available in pure form as solids or liquids are particularly preferred nonionic surfactants because they are easy to process. The definition of purity in this connection does not relate to chemically pure compounds. Instead, mixtures of various homologs, for example with different alkyl chain lengths as are obtained in products based on natural fats and oils, may be used, particularly in the case of products on a natural basis. Even with alkoxylated products, mixtures with different degrees of alkoxylation are normally present. xe2x80x9cPurityxe2x80x9d in this connection rather relates to the fact that the substances selected should preferably be free from solvents, antiflow additives and other impurities.
Preferred nonionic surfactants are:
alkoxylated fatty alcohols containing 8 to 22 and more particularly 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the fatty alkyl group and 1 to 30 and preferably 1 to 15 ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide units. Preferred fatty alkyl groups are, for example, lauryl, myristyl, cetyl and stearyl, isostearyl and oleyl groups. Particularly preferred compounds of this class are, for example, lauryl alcohol containing 2 to 4 ethylene oxide units, oleyl and cetyl alcohol containing 5 to 10 ethylene oxide units, cetyl and stearyl alcohol containing 10 to 30 ethylene oxide units and mixtures thereof and the commercial product Aethoxal(copyright) B (Henkel), a lauryl alcohol containing 5 ethylene oxide and 5 propylene oxide units. Besides the usual alkoxylated fatty alcohols, so-called xe2x80x9cend-cappedxe2x80x9d compounds may also be used in accordance with the invention. In these compounds, the alkoxy group does not terminate in an OH group, but is xe2x80x9cend-cappedxe2x80x9d in the form of an ether, more particularly a C1-4 alkyl ether. One example of such a compound is the commercial product Dehypon(copyright) LT 054, a C12-18 fatty alcohol+4.5 ethylene oxide butyl ether.
alkoxylated fatty acids containing 8 to 22 and more particularly 10 to 16 carbon atoms in the fatty acid group and 1 to 30 and more particularly 1 to 15 ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide units. Preferred fatty acids are, for example, lauric, myristic, palmitic, stearic, isostearic and oleic acid.
alkoxylated, preferably propoxylated and more preferably ethoxylated mono-, di- and triglycerides. Examples of preferred compounds are glycerol monolaurate+20 ethylene oxide and glycerol monostearate+20 ethylene oxide.
polyglycerol esters and alkoxylated polyglycerol esters. Preferred compounds of this class are, for example, poly(3)glycerol diisostearate (commercial product: Lameform(copyright) TGI (Henkel)) and poly(2)glycerol polyhydroxy stearate (commercial product: Dehymuls(copyright) PGPH (Henkel)).
sorbitan fatty acid esters and alkoxylated sorbitan fatty acid esters such as, for example, sorbitan monolaurate and sorbitan monolaurate+20 ethylene oxide (EO).
alkyl phenols and alky phenol alkoxylates containing 6 to 21 and more particularly 6 to 15 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain and 0 to 30 ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide units. Preferred representatives of this class are, for example, nonylphenol+4 EO, nonylphenol+9 EO, octyl phenol+3 EO and octyl phenol+8 EO.
Particularly preferred classes of nonionic surfactants are the alkoxylated fatty alcohols, the alkoxylated fatty acids and the alkyl phenols and alkyl phenol alkoxylates.
Preparations according to the invention containing nonionic surfactants in quantities of 0.5 to 10% by weight have been found to be particularly advantageous.
In addition, the blonding preparations according to the invention may contain any of the active principles, additives and auxiliaries typically present in such preparations. In many cases, they contain at least one surfactant. In principle, both anionic and zwitterionic, ampholytic and cationic surfactants are suitable. In many cases, however, it has proved to be of advantage to select the surfactants from anionic, cationic or nonionic surfactants. Anionic surfactants can be particularly advantageous.
Preferred anionic surfactants are alkyl sulfates, ether carboxylic acid salts containing 10 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and up to 12 glycol ether groups in the molecule, such as C12H25xe2x80x94(C2H4O)6xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COONa and, more particularly, salts of saturated and especially unsaturated C8-22 carboxylic acids, such as oleic acid, stearic acid, isostearic acid and palmitic acid.
These anionic surfactants should preferably be present in solid form, more particularly powder form. Soaps solid at room temperature, more particularly sodium stearate, are most particularly preferred. These soaps are present in quantities of preferably 5 to 20% by weight and more preferably 10 to 15% by weight.
Suitable nonionic surfactants are, in particular, C8-22 alkyl mono- and oligoglycosides and ethoxylated analogs thereof. The nonethoxylated compounds in particular, which are also commercially available in powder form, have proved to be especially suitable.
Examples of the cationic surfactants suitable for use in the hair treatment preparations according to the invention are, in particular, quaternary ammonium compounds. Preferred quaternary ammonium compounds are ammonium halides, such as alkyl trimethyl ammonium chlorides, dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides and trialkyl methyl ammonium chlorides, for example cetyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, stearyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, distearyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, lauryl dimethyl ammonium chloride, lauryl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and tricetyl methyl ammonium chloride. Other cationic surfactants suitable for use in accordance with the invention are the quaternized protein hydrolyzates.
Alkyl amidoamines, particularly fatty acid amidoamines, such as the stearyl amidopropyl dimethyl amine obtainable as Tego Amid(copyright) S 18, are distinguished not only by their favorable conditioning effect, but also by their ready biodegradability.
Quaternary ester compounds, so-called xe2x80x9cesterquatsxe2x80x9d, such as the distearoyl ethyl hydroxyethyl ammonium methosulfate marketed under the name of Dehyquart(copyright) F 75 in admixture with cetearyl alcohol, are also readily biodegradable.
The compounds containing alkyl groups used as surfactants may be single compounds. In general, however, these compounds are produced from native vegetable or animal raw materials so that mixtures with different alkyl chain lengths dependent upon the particular raw material are obtained.
Other active substances, auxiliaries and additives are, for example,
nonionic polymers such as, for example, vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acrylate copolymers, polyvinyl pyrrolidone and vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers and polysiloxanes,
cationic polymers, such as quaternized cellulose ethers and other compounds stable and commercially obtainable as solids,
zwitterionic and amphoteric polymers stable and preferably commercially obtainable as solids,
anionic polymers such as, for example, polyacrylic acids, crosslinked polyacrylic acids and vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers providing they are stable and preferably commercially obtainable as solids,
thickeners, such as agar agar, guar gum, alginates, xanthan gum, gum arabic, karaya gum, locust bean gum, linseed gums, dextrans, cellulose derivatives, for example methyl cellulose, hydroxyalkyl cellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose, starch fractions and derivatives, such as amylose, amylopectin and dextrins, clays such as, for example, bentonite or fully synthetic hydrocolloids such as, for example, polyvinyl alcohol,
structurants, such as glucose, maleic acid and lactic acid,
hair-conditioning compounds, such as phospholipids, for example soybean lecithin, egg lecithin and kephalins, and also silicone oils,
protein hydrolyzates, more particularly elastin, collagen, keratin, milk protein, soybean protein and wheat protein hydrolyzates, condensation products thereof with fatty acids and quaternized protein hydrolyzates,
perfume oils, dimethyl isosorbide and cyclodextrins,
dyes for coloring the preparations,
active principles, such as panthenol, pantothenic acid, allantoin, pyrrolidone carboxylic acids and salts thereof,
cholesterol,
fats and waxes, such as spermaceti, beeswax, montan wax, paraffins,
fatty alcohols and fatty acid esters,
fatty acid alkanolamides,
complexing agents, such as EDTA, NTA and phosphonic acids,
swelling and penetration agents, such as carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, guanidines, ureas and primary, secondary and tertiary phosphates.
The expert will choose these other substances according to the desired properties of the preparations.
In another embodiment, the preparations according to the invention may contain oils and liquid waxes as care components in small quantities which should not exceed 2% by weight if the hair is not to be excessively weighted. Oils in this context are the known fatty and synthetic oils, but not perfume oils which may of course be used in small quantities as fragrances.
The powder-form preparations according to the invention may be produced by the standard methods known to the expert.
In one preferred method, the inorganic components present as solids are introduced first, optionally after mixing, for example in a Drais mixer, and sprayed with the surfactant. This is preferably done at room temperature, i.e. at temperatures below about 30xc2x0 C. Elevated temperatures will only be applied when the dust-binding components selected are not liquid at those temperatures.
Another method of producing the preparations according to the invention is to grind all the components in a ball mill, for example in a centrifugal ball mill, a ring-roll mill or, more particularly, a spindle mill.
Finally, the powder-form preparations can be produced by mixing all the components and then treating the resulting mixture in a fluidized bed, preferably at elevated temperature depending on the solvent used.
For use on the hair, the blonding preparations according to the invention are mixed with a hydrogen peroxide solution immediately before application. The concentration of this hydrogen peroxide solution is determined on the one hand by legal requirements and, on the other hand, by the desired effect. 6% to 12% solutions in water are generally used. The quantity ratios of blonding preparation and hydrogen peroxide solution are normally in the range from 1:1 to 1:2, an excess of hydrogen peroxide solution being selected in particular when not too pronounced a blonding effect is required.